


Aliens Made Them Come

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: That's the last time they'll visit this planet.





	Aliens Made Them Come

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: A triple drabble written for the Live Journal Dooooooom! Challenge. Prompts: Voyeurism, Sex in Public, NonConsensual Sex   


* * *

“Don’t fight them, Daniel. That will only make it worse. Believe me.”

“Jack, I can’t do this. Not in front of all these people. Do something!”

“What do you want me to do, Daniel? I’m strapped to this thing, the same as you. It’ll be over soon if we don’t fight them. Then they’ll let us go, and we’ll never come back to this place again. Okay?”

“But Jack, they’re watching us! I can’t do this while they’re watching. I can’t-” 

“I know, Daniel. Tell you what. Close your eyes. Pretend it’s me. We’re home, and I have you pushed up against the front door. Couldn’t even wait to get you into the bedroom before I had to pull your jeans down around your knees and suck your cock into my mouth.”

“Oh god, Jack.”

“That’s it, Daniel. You can do it.”

“Oh, that feels...”

“Damn. That’s good. Jesus. I don’t know about yours, but mine sure knows how to suck a cock. Yeah. Just like that.” 

“Jack!”

“What? I can’t help it. He’s good. This is his job, Daniel. He knows what the hell he’s doing. Mmmm, yeah. Keep your eyes closed, Daniel. It’s me, remember? I’m licking around the head, and I’m rolling your balls in the palm of my hand.”

“Oh, god.”

“Now I’m sucking hard, my head moving up and down.”

“Mmmm…”

“That’s it, Daniel. You are so fucking sexy. I never get to see this. I’m on my knees when you look like this. So good.” 

“Oh. Feels so...”

“Come for me, Daniel. That’s right. You can do it.” 

“Jack! I’m gonna… Yes!”

“Yeah, that’s it. That’s it! Oh, yeah! Wow. You okay, Daniel?"

“Damn Jack, this guy could give you lessons.”

“What?”

“Oh. Uh, never mind. I’ll show you when we get home, okay?”


End file.
